


A moment like this

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bumblebee (2018)
Genre: AU????, Californian sunsets, F/M, First Kiss, Interspecies Romance, first fic for the fandom, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It’s been a year since Charlie learned Bumblebee’s secret and 3 months since they saved earth with the help of their friends from starscream but even hero’s need a few moments alone...While watching the sunset out on the beach Charlie and bee realize that they both feel so much more than just friend feelings and they in one moment they change their fate and take the plunge together!





	A moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! So exciting but so scary! But I was inspired by the trailer for this pairing! I mean they have a SHAPE OF WATER SCENE! Like how can you not see the obvious love between the two!  
> I have no idea if there’s even a tag for this fandom but I am writing more stories :D

 

 

“You know Bee, I’ve lived here my entire life and never once has the sunset ever looked beautiful as it does now...or before you came into my life.”

 

Charlie sighed contentedly as she laid down on the sun warmed sand and stared longingly into the sunset and  Without hesitation Bumblebee move so he could lay down beside her and the curled himself around her, the heat from his body radiating off of him as Charlie scooted backwards so her backside was flush to Bee’s torso.

 

“Got a beautiful sunset tonight no chance of rain.”

 

Bee said through the radio, before trying to be smooth by  attempting to slide his arm under Charlie’s head but instead his fingers jabbed isn’t her arm making Charlie snicker as she lifted her head up so Bee could place his arm under her head.

 

“Sorry about that-“

 

Bee said switching stations to find what he was looking for,

 

Charlie smiled up at him before she laid her head down on his arm and snuggled back into the curve of his body. 

 

“It alright Bee, you were just trying to be a gentlebot.”

 

Charlie said rubbing the bot’s arm as he wrapped his other arm around her body, savoring the feeling of her being so close to him without the fear of dying hovering over them.

 

“Hey bee...can I ask you something?”

 

Charlie said after about 10 minutes of comfortable silence.

 

“Oh course darlin,”

 

Bee radioed to her as she rolled over and sat up so she was sitting next to his face.

 

“Now that everything has blown over...Do you think you’ll be able to stay for a while...as in here with me?”

 

Bee sat up a little so his face was level with hers.

 

“I can’t make any promises-But what I can say is-Starting tonight-I’ll try to make the most every moment.”

 

Bee said switching stations.

 

Charlie blushed and looked back at the setting sun before turning back to bee and gently placing both hands on his face like the first time she had met him over a year ago.

 

“I wanna know what you’re thinking! Somethings you can’t hide. I wanna know-“

 

Bee said brushing a stray strand of hair out Charlie’s eyes, his gentle tough sent shivers down Charlie’s spine.

 

“Just about think about you...and me and what we are...or maybe even could be..”

 

Charlie whispered as she leaned a little closer to Bee’s face.

 

“What do you mean Suga?”

 

Charlie chuckled and caressed the side of Bee’s face as she stared into his eyes lovingly. Her heart stuttering as she realized what she was feeling for him.

 

“You remember when you fell off the boardwalk and I jumped in after you?”

 

Bee nodded and leaned in a little closer so his face was less than 6 inches from her own.

 

“And we were soooo close to forever?Closer than ever befooore!”

 

Charlie’s breath caught her throat as she realized just how close they were, her heart began to beat wildly and butterflies drunkenly stumbles around in her stomach.

 

“Yeah...I want to be close that all the time. But maybe even closer...”

 

She whispered as her eyes slid closed, and she pushed forward closing the distant between them.

 

Her lips met his warm metal speaker box for a moment before she pulled away breathless and blushing.

 

“Sorry about that I-“

 

She panicked when bee didn’t say thing after a few seconds, her heart sunk as she realized she may have just made a mistake and made a move to roll over But bee stopped her and cupped the back of her head and presssss his mouth like speaker spot to her lips, kissing her back in his own way.

 

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around bumblebee’s neck andmoved her lips to kiss the top portion of his mouth area as if he had lips.

 

Bee purred with delight as he moved his hand down to her shoulders and brushed the top of her jean shorts with his pinkie making her jump.

 

“Bee!”

 

She gasped before letting out a hard coughing laugh. Bee blushed and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Bee! Uncover your face please! I’m not mad!”

 

Charlie said as she pulled on his hands trying to get him to look at her and it worked.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

Bee asked softly, lowering the volume in his radio as if he was almost whispering.

 

Charlie sighed and put her hand back his face and gave him another kiss making Bee hum with delight.

 

“See not mad.”

 

Charlie said teasingly as she rubbed her nose with what should’ve been bee’s nose.

 

“Can I tell you something I’ve wanted to say for a long time beautiful?”

 

Bee asked leaning his forehead against herssoftly.

 

“Of course be you can tell me anything!”

 

Charlie said nuzzling Bee before kissing in between his eyes.

 

“All I gotta say is-I’M NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!”

 

Vengeance had been served...

 

 

 

 


End file.
